


O Lobo de Pelúcia (completa)

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fofura, Gen, Harry sendo como um pai para Teddy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: Harry oferece um lobo de pelúcia a Teddy, que lhe dá um nome surpreendente.





	O Lobo de Pelúcia (completa)

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão. 
> 
> Boa Leitura!

Harry aparatou com um suave “pop” no hall de entrada de Grimmauld Place. Debaixo de seu braço esquerdo estava um pequeno embrulho prateado, com desenhos de palhacinhos, para seu afilhado. Estava ansioso para mostrar seu presente a Teddy e observar sua expressão ao abrir e ver o que era. De certeza que iria gostar. Por momentos, estranhou a ausência dos gritos da senhora Black. Mas depois se lembrou que, finalmente, tinha conseguido retirar aquele maldito quadro, com a ajuda de Hermione. Pousou seu presente no chão e retirou sua capa, a colocando no gancho, que estava afixado na parede.

Ouviu vozes e risos vindos da sala. Se abaixou, pegou no presente e se dirigiu para lá. Parou na ombreira da porta e se encostou. Viu sua mulher, Ginny, ajoelhada no tapete negro e brincava com seu afilhado, Teddy. Percebeu que sua mulher tinha afastado os sofás de couro castanho, os encostando todos á parede, para terem mais espaço para brincarem. Em cima do tapete estavam espalhados alguns brinquedos e a manta azul esverdeado, preferida do menino.

O bebê gatinhava em cima do tapete e soltava gritos desconexos, enquanto sua mulher sorria para ele com carinho. O Auror ficou quieto, observando os dois. Parecia uma cena retirada dos filmes. O moreno ainda não acreditava que tinha sua própria família, algo que tinha desejado por anos. Mesmo Teddy não sendo seu filho, era considerado um. E os Weasleys o mimavam tanto que, sempre que Teddy regressava a casa de Andromeda, pedia para voltar. Saindo de seus pensamentos, o moreno disse, para os alertar de sua chegada:

-Teddy! – O pequeno olhou para cima e gritou com sua voz infantil, esticando os braços:

-Padin! – Harry se desencostou da ombreira da porta, se aproximou do menino e se ajoelhou á frente dele. Teddy se esticou e lhe deu um forte abraço. O Auror retribuiu, com um braço em redor do menino. O pequeno se afastou, olhou para o embrulho e depois para Harry, inquisidoramente. Harry lhe entregou o presente, dizendo:

-É para você. – Teddy pousou o presente em cima do tapete e, com a ajuda de Harry e Ginny, começaram a rasgar o papel de embrulho. Quando o menino retirou todo o papel e abriu a caixa, soltou um gritinho cheio de felicidade. Seus cabelos azuis elétricos mudaram para cor de rosa e exclamou:

-´oony! – Que significava "Moony". Harry sorriu, mas estava espantado, enquanto Ginny sorriu, emocionada. Teddy retirou um lobo de pelúcia cinzento de dentro da caixa e o abraçou com força, com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Estendeu o boneco para o padrinho, que ergueu uma sobrancelha, inquisidoramente, e perguntou:

-Papai?

-Sim. – Respondeu Harry, com um sorriso nos lábios. O menino se lembrava do pai pelas histórias que Harry lhe contava. O moreno lhe tinha contado que seu pai era um lobisomem e que gostava muito dele – É seu papai.

O menino voltou a abraçar o lobo de pelúcia e Harry teve uma ideia. Tinha de gravar aquele momento. Ergueu a varinha e sussurrou:

-Accio câmera. – Uma câmera fotográfica de cor preta foi parar às suas mãos e o moreno a ligou. Clicou no botão e o flash apareceu. Tirou a foto a Teddy, que não tinha reparado em nada, e a foi ver. Ginny olhou por cima do ombro do marido e comentou:

-Ele está tão lindo!

A foto mostrava Teddy, com o cabelo cor de rosa, pela altura dos ombros, agarrado ao pequeno lobo cinzento de pelúcia e com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Tinha os olhos fechados, suas bochechas estavam ruborizadas e vestia um pijama azul com pequenos ursinhos estampados. A imagem era de pura fofura. Harry guardou a fotografia no bolso do casaco e sorriu ao ver Teddy apresentando o lobo aos restantes brinquedos.

 

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! O que acharam da fic! Gostaram? Detestaram? Me contem, por favor. Sinceramente, amei escrever essa one-shot. Bjs :D


End file.
